bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Engineer (BTDRN)
The Monkey Engineer is a tower that appeared in BTD5D and BTD6, now making its returning debut to BTDRN. Costs $450 on normal Stats Range: 36 Pierce: 3 Damage: 1 Camo?: No Weakness: Leads and related Attack speed: 1/0.5s Upgrades Top path 9-inch nails ($250) (1/0/0) Nails pierce through more bloons and pop frozen. Pierce: 3 -> 5 Deconstruction ($500) (2/0/0) Nails deal +1 damage to shelled, shielded or fortified bloons. Also it doesn't stack, so you can't to +3 damage to a fortified shielded ceramic. Oh yeah, it now pops leads and all that stuff. Double Gun ($1,000) (3/0/0) Obtains two guns for 2x attack speed. Attack speed: 1/0.5s -> 1/0.25s Overclock ($8,000) (4L/0/0) Overclock ability: Doubles a tower's attack speed periodically. Cooldown: 60s (Not any shorter the first time) Ability duration: 60s (-1s per $1,000 spent on that tower, minimum duration is 10s) Ultraboost ($75,000) (5L/0/0) Ability becomes permanent, its power evaluates to the price of the tower, however. Practically +100% attack speed, but -1% per $2,500 spent on that tower. (Minimum attack speed boost is +20%) If you use this ability on a tower that is already Ultraboosted, it acts like an Overclock that lasts twice as long. Mega-Enhance ($750,000) (6L/0/0) Ability gives the tower +100% attack speed regardless of how expensive it is. Sprockets ($3,000) (4R/0/0) The Engineer's guns fire faster, if this is crosspathed with sentries, you get turbo sentries. These guys attack 4x faster than their counterparts. Attack speed: 1/0.25s -> 1/0.1s Technomancy ($25,000) (5R/0/0) Automatically summons Turbo-Sentries + Sentry Drones! Sentry Drones act like a Heli on Pursuit, they otherwise act like their sentry counterparts. Crosspathing does interesting things. 5R+/1/0 increases sentry production by 50% 5R+/2/0 increases drone production by 50% 5R+/0/1 increases sentry attack speed by 50% 5R+/0/2 increases drone attack speed by 50% Techomastery ($200,000) (6R/0/0) Sentries and drones now come in Sentry Expert flavours! Middle path Sentries ($450) (0/1/0) Every 3 seconds, the engineer deploys a sentry. Sentry duration: 10s Sentry range: 20 Sentry pierce: 3 (5 with 1+/1+/0) Sentry damage: 1 Sentry attack speed: 1/0.8s Sentries can't see camo and can't pop bloons resistant to sharp objects. Faster Engineering ($300) (0/2/0) Deploys sentries faster. Sentry production: 1/3s -> 1/2s Super Sentries ($1,500) (0/3/0) Sentries are statistacally improved. Sentry duration: 10s -> 15s Sentry range: 20 -> 30 Sentry pierce: 3 -> 5 (7 with 1+/3/0) Sentry damage: 1 -> 2 Sentries can pop anything. Still can't detect camo. Ultra Sentries ($7,500) (0/4L/0) Sentries are furthermore improved. Sentry attack speed: 1/0.8s -> 1/0.3s Sentry pierce: 5 -> 10 Sentry damage: 2 -> 5 Sentry Paragon ($35,000) (0/5L/0) Sentries are so powerful that they explode when unstable. Sentry range: 30 -> 35 Sentry pierce: 10 -> 40 Sentry damage: 5 -> 10 Sentry attack speed: 1/0.3s -> 1/0.1s When exploding..: Blast size per 0/0/0 bomb explosion (PBE): 5 Blast damage: 500 Blast pierce: 2,500 Sentry Armageddon ($300,000) (0/6L/0) Releases a field of red vibrant energy! Sentry pierce: 40 -> 80 Sentry damage: 10 -> 25 Sentry attack speed: 1/0.1s -> 1/0.05s When exploding..: Blast size PBE: 5 -> 7.5 Blast damage: 500 -> 5,000 Blast pierce: 2,500 -> Infinite Afterwards, a radiation field the size of an explosion is there, dealing 5 damage every 0.01s. Lasts 5 seconds (Can stack). Sentry Expert ($4,000) (0/4R/0) Generates 4 different types of sentries independent of the bloons. All sentries Range: 30 Attack speed: 1/0.8s Can't detect camo. The Crushing sentry Pierce: 5 Damage: 5 Weakness: Leads+ The Boom sentry Blast size PBE: 1 Blast damage: 2 Blast pierce: 40 Weakness: Blacks / Zebras The Cold sentry Pierce: 5 Damage: 1 Freezes bloons that it hits for 1 second, 2 layers deep. Weakness: Whites / Zebras The Energy Sentry Pierce: 20 Damage: 3 Weakness: Purples Super Sentry Expert ($20,000) (0/5R/0) Sentries proceed more greater power! All sentries attack speed: 1/0.8s -> 1/0.5s Energy sentry attack speed: 1/0.8s -> 1/0.2s Crushing Sentry pierce: 5 -> 10 Crushing Sentry damage: 5 -> 10 (30 against MOAB-class) Boom Sentry blast size PBE: 1 -> 3 Boom Sentry Blast pierce: 40 -> 100 Boom Sentry Blast damage: 2 -> 3 Cold Sentry pierce: 5 -> 15 Cold Sentry freeze duration: 1s -> 3s Cold Sentry freeze depth: 2 layers -> 10 layers Paragon Expert ($350,000) (0/6R/0) Sentries are now controlled by the Paragon! All sentries are replaced with stronger counterparts. The Crushing Sentry -> The Deconstruction Sentry Shoots spiked barrels, these have 2x the size of a Juggernaut and explode when they hit an edge / expire / run out of pierce (Like BTD6 Ultra-Jugg). Barrels move at a speed of 15 BPS and last 2 seconds before expiring. Barrels pop anything and push back non-MOAB-class by 0.25 RBS, they can however stop MOAB-class for 0.4 seconds. If it's a BAD or a PAIN, it slows it down by 33% for 0.3 seconds. Damage (Standard bloons): 50 Damage (Shielded bloons): 100 Damage (Shelled bloons): 150 Damage (MOAB-class): 200 Deals 2x damage to fortified bloons. Can pierce through shields. Pierce: 600 Explosion size PBE: 5 Explosion damage: 800 (1,600 to MOAB-class) Explosion pierce: 4,000 Range: 40, can detect camo. Attack speed: 1/1s Lifespan: 60s The Boom Sentry -> The Demolition Sentry Shoots explosives similar to a 3/3/3 Bomb Shooter, only much more powerful. Blast size PBE: 3 Blast damage (Non-MOAB-class): 25 Blast damage (MOAB-class): 200 Blast pierce: 1,000 Explosions pop anything, including blacks and whites. Bombs split into 8 more bombs. Their explosions barely touch the main bomb's explosion. Cluster blast size: 1 Cluster blast damage (Non-MOAB-class): 20 Cluster blast damage (MOAB-class): 160 Cluster blast pierce: 200 Range: 40 + Camo Attack speed: 1/0.7s Lifespan: 50s The Cold Sentry -> The Arctic Sentry Shoots powerful cryogenic blasts that explode 3 times! The Sentry gains an artic wind aura that slows Non-MOAB-class by 80% and MOAB-class by 20%. The size of it is equal to the sentry's range. It doesn't freeze water however. Freezing lasts through all bloon layers and 3 MOAB layers. If a MOAB / DDT / any other MOAB-class pops into non-MOAB-class bloons, those bloons are frozen. When a bloon is frozen by the Arctic Sentry in range of it, it is frozen until the Arctic Sentry dissapears, or the bloon exits out of the range. It will still be frozen for 10 seconds however. MOAB-classes can be frozen (Up to the BAD), in which they are slowed down by 67% of their speed! Blast size PBE: 2 Blast pierce: 500 Blast damage: 5 Range: 40 + Camo Attack speed: 1/0.4s Lifespan: 40s The Energy Sentry -> The Overcharged Sentry Shoots a powerful, high-poppage beam! The beam has a length of 40 and a thickness of 1. appears onscreen for 0.07s, dealing 1 damage every 2 milliseconds! The beam pops everything, including purples and bloontoniums. Beam pierce: Infinite! Range: 40 + Camo Attack speed: 1/0.1s Lifespan: 30s Upon expiring, the Overcharged Sentry explodes like the sentry paragon. Dealing 4,000 damage to up to 20,000 bloons! Bottom path Larger service area ($250) (0/0/1) Increases range and sentry service area. Range: 36 -> 48 Pierce: +1 Pin ($350) (0/0/2) Engi's nails stops bloons periodically, doesn't affect sentries. Pin duration: 1s Cleansing Foam ($700) (0/0/3) Engi shoots puddles of foam on the track, the foam removes camo and regrow + pops leads, silvers and bloontoniums. Foam production speed: 1/0.5s Foam duration: 20 seconds Foam pierce: 3 Foam damage (Leads, Silvers & Bloontoniums): 2 Septic Rockets ($6,000) (0/0/4L) Shoots rockets instead of foam, rockets have unlimited range, more damage and drop 5 Cleansing puddles each! Rocket attack speed: 1/1s Rocket blast size PBE: 2 Rocket blast damage (Non-Shelled bloons): 2 Rocket blast damage (Shelled bloon): 10 Rocket blast pierce: 40 Special: Rocket explosions also remove camo and regrow off of bloons, not just the foam. Heavy Washer ($20,000) (0/0/5L) Rockets deal more damage, have more pierce and can strip fortified and shielded properties! Rocket blast size PBE: 2 -> 3 Rocket blast pierce: 40 -> 200 Rocket blast damage (Regular bloons): 2 -> 10 Rocket blast damage (Shelled bloons): 10 -> 20 Rocket blast damage (MOAB-class bloons): 2 -> 30 Special: Can remove fortified and shielded property off of BFBs and weaker. Sanitary Solution ($250,000) (0/0/6L) Throws a Super-Septic Rocket at a strong bloon once it appears onscreen! As in, a MOAB-class bloon with an RBE of 5000 or higher. Super-Septic blast size PBE: 5 Super-Septic blast damage: 50 (Regular), 100 (Shelled), 150 (MOAB-class) Super-Septics strip shielded property off of ZOMGs and weaker, fortified property off of BADs and weaker. If a Super-Septic targetted a BAD or weaker MOAB-class, that bloon takes 20% of its max HP for damage (Minimum of 500) Septic rocket attack speed: 1/1s -> 1/0.2s Septic rocket foam production: 5 -> 20 Bloon Trap ($8,000) (0/0/4R) Bloon Trap ability: Summons a trap that can contain up to 500 RBE, Cooldown: 60s Cooldown: 60s (40s the first time) Also this trap has some special features..: If you empty it early, you gain 3x the cash (Caps at $1,000) If it surpasses 500 RBE worth of bloons, or is there for 50s, it becomes unstable and unstable and explodes in 5s If you empty it while it's unstable. You gain $1,000 If you wait for it to explode, you only get $500 Explosion damage: 20 Explosion size PBE: 2.5 Explosion pierce: 100 Bloon traps can't hold MOAB-class bloons. XXXL Trap ($50,000) (0/0/5R) Extremely large traps that contain MOAB-class Max. Cash capacity: $1,000 -> $10,000 ($10,000 when collected while the trap overflows, $5,000 if the trap overflows and explode.) Cash multiplier: x3 -> x4 RBE containable: 500 -> 2,500 Can now contain MOAB-class up the the FBFB, they use up half the RBE. Explosion damage: 20 -> 125 Explosion size PBE: 2.5 -> 3 Explosion pierce: 100 -> 1,000 Grand Luxury Trap ($600,000) (0/0/6R) Contains much more bloons and is worth a lot more! Max. Cash capacity: $10,000 -> $100,000 Cash multi: x4 -> x10 RBE containable: 2,500 -> 10,000 Can now contain everything weaker than a BAD When you let it explode, it gives you $200,000 cash but summons an abomination BAD, that BAD has the same stats as a regular BAD except it doesn't release children and takes -3 damage from towers. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Support Towers